Want Some?
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Rose and Scorpius share a stick of gum. Rather, Rose is enjoying it while Scorpius tries to steal it from her. Short RosexScorpius


"Would you like a stick of gum, Scorpius?" Rose asked offhandedly, her hand slipping into her pockets.

The couple were walking down the Hogwarts corridors. They were _supposed_ to be patrolling, since both of them had been made their respective House prefects that year.

"A wha–" Scorpius began, mentally going through a list of muggle items Rose frequently spoke of. "Oh yeah, you mean those muggle chewing candies?"

Rose nodded, lifting a wrapped rectangular object to eye level. "Want some?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Sure, I guess." He reached out to take it, but Rose quickly snapped her hand away. There was an evil glint in her eye.

Scorpius furrowed his brows and stared, a trace of a smile appearing on his lips.

Rose grinned. She unwrapped the candy and popped it in her mouth. "Too late, Scorp."

"That was mine," Scorpius said, slowly backing Rose up against the wall.

"Then take it back," Rose smiled seductively, slowly and deliberately chewing on the gum. Scorpius rested a palm against the wall on either side of her, smiling widely.

"Gladly."

With that said, Scorpius quickly lowered his head and attacked Rose's lips with his. She responded by tightening her lips and forcing them closed. Scorpius' tongue darted out and tried to gain entry. Rose steadfastly refused, but Scorpius could feel her smile against his lips. Had he opened his eyes at that moment, he would have seen that ever-familiar glint in Rose's bright blue eyes.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her neck, his hands grasping the back of her head. He pushed against her lips harder, nibbling on her lower lips and eliciting a low moan from within. But still, Rose's lips remained tightly sealed. He could feel Rose's jaw muscles clenching as she continued chewing on the gum.

Scorpius growled and released her. Rose opened her eyes and stared at him with a seductive smile and a mischievous look on her face that made Scorpius' innards groan.

"You're gonna have to do better, Scorp," Rose managed to say before Scorpius targeted her neck. He nibbled on her collarbone until he felt Rose's breathing grow heavy. He slowly moved up, leaving a trail of kisses on every inch of the left side of her neck.

He felt his nose brush her earlobes. He knew from experience that this was her most sensitive spot. Grinning despite himself, he lifted his chin and began nibbling. Rose inadvertently let out a light moan, her lips parting slightly to form a small O-shape.

Her eyes flew open when she realized her mistake. But it was too late. Scorpius had taken the opportunity to snake his tongue between Rose's parted lips, and had already begun battling ferociously for control of the gum.

It was like a sparring match between two equally matched swordsman, both trying to gain control of a small, elusive, round object. The piece of gum floated around the insides of Rose's mouth, bouncing around as each combatant tried their hardest to gain complete possession. Rose managed to secure it on the bottom of her mouth, placing her tongue over it and trapping it underneath.

But like a snake, Scorpius' tongue slithered between the cracks of her defense and quickly snatched the gum into his own mouth, snapping his head back before she could respond.

Scorpius opened his eyes to look at Rose, smiling triumphantly. Rose was visibly shaking as her eyelashes fluttered open. There was a faraway look on her face, and Scorpius' heart soared over the fact that he could make her feel this way.

Rose began chewing but it took a moment to realize that the gum was no longer in her mouth. Her eyes darted to Scorpius' lips. They were parted slightly and Rose could see the brightly colored candy resting on his tongue.

Her eyes narrowed, and for a moment, Scorpius was frightened. He hadn't done anything wrong had he? They were just playing a game, and Rose never particularly cared if she lost...

But Rose wasn't mad at Scorpius. She was busy trying to formulate a plan to steal back what was originally and rightfully hers. She surprised a confused Scorpius by suddenly jumping him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her lips forcefully into his.

It didn't exactly have the desired effect as the pair painfully tumbled onto the cool granite floor. Rose was cushioned as she landed on top of Scorpius. Scorpius wasn't as lucky as he had the wind knocked out of him, forcing him to spit out his gum. It landed with a pop a few feet awayl

The couple laid on the ground, staring wistfully at the offending candy as it sat, unmoving, already covered in dirt and gathering dust.

"Look what you did," Rose said accusingly. "You just lost us a perfectly good piece of gum."

Scorpius' eyes widened slightly in horror. No, he must have done something wrong, he _had_ to have done something wrong to –

But all thoughts of a vengeful Rose evaporated from his mind when he looked up to see a grinning face in front of him, She was clutching a stick of gum in her right hand and she held it at eye-level.

"Want some?"

"Sure, I guess," Scorpius shrugged nonchalantly. He had just remembered that they were still lying on the ground with Rose on top of him. It made shrugging kind of difficult. He couldn't help but grin.

Rose smiled in response and began unwrapping the gum. Scorpius eyed it hungrily in anticipation, his lips forming into a smirk. And then, with an evil glint in her eye, she popped the new piece of gum into her mouth and began chewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a random idea I thought up and wrote down. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
